Moon Prince?
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Maria and Robin are best friends, can anything tear them apart? Maybe this new guy can? And how does Robin know him? This is a dedication to one of my best friends 'cause we were thinking of ideas on a second movie. To animegoddess178, love ya! Again, I own NOTHING!
1. Wake Up Call

**A Robin and Maria story! Hope you like it! **

**Moon Prince?**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Maria Merryweather saved all of Moonacre Valley, and since then relationships have grown. Sir Benjamin and Loveday have been married for a year and a half, soon to be two. Digweed and Mrs. Heliotroph were married a year after Benjamin and Loveday, although nothing big has changed between them. Robin and Maria have been seeing each other everyday and are the best of friends. Their relationship is growing every time; the only people who can't see it are the friends themselves. Everything was perfect and nothing could seem to change that…<p>

Maria woke one morning to sunlight shining through her window. Just like every morning, but to Maria, felt even more special.

As she tried to get a little more rest before breakfast, she heard a _thud_ coming from the secret passage way. She smiled to herself, knowing who it was.

She heard the door open. Peeking an eye open, she saw a familiar looking bowler hat, looking around the room and finally standing at his full height. Pretending to be asleep, knowing his intentions of trying to scare her awake, she closed her eyes and listen to his soft footsteps. As he got closer, she could hear his leather crunching with every move he made, and slow breathing. In a blink of an eye, Maria shot up and grabbed his precious hat, and jumped off the bed before he could react and grab her. When he finally recovered, he looked up grinning mischievously.

"I think you want to give me my hat back now, don't you?"

"Not really" Maria answered him, smiling and giggling. He went to reach out for her, but she was faster and saw this as his next move. She ran out the door and down the stairs to the main hallway.

"Big mistake, princess!" Robin cried after her, still grinning, and ran out the door chasing her.

When Maria got down stairs, she looked up the steps to see how close Robin was to catching her. When she saw his shadow, she ran down the hall into the dining room. As Robin reached the last step, he looked around quizzically. Where had she gone? That's when he heard light chatter in the dinning room, and ran down the hall to see if that's where she went.

"-do like teasing him, don't you Maria? Ah good morning Robin, sleep well?" Loveday asked. As he walked in, he saw Sir Benjamin, Loveday, and Maria sitting, down eating breakfast.

He looked where Maria usually sat, and saw her smiling triumphantly at him, his hat in her lap. He shot her a playful glare saying 'I'll get you back later' and sat down next to her.

"Yes thank you Loveday." He replied, accepting some scrambled eggs from Digweed.

And last but not least, Mrs. Heliotroph walked in a little flustered and out of breath.

"Do forgive me, I over slept. Maria! Good heavens! Why are you not dressed? Very unladylike." Mrs. Heliotroph scolded. Maria blushed slightly, being put on the spot. Robin seeing this nudged her in the arm, when she looked at him; he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

Loveday saw this and smiled at them knowingly. "It's fine Mrs. Heliotroph, I think both you and Maria had overslept and had a rude awakening, hum?" Loveday smiled up at the other woman. No one could resist Loveday and her sweet smiles, sometimes she didn't notice but other times, she used them to her advantage. This was one of those times.

"Oh, well, I can agree to that. But Maria, you will go straight up to your room after breakfast and get dressed. We are ladies and ladies do not stay in their night wear." Mrs. Heliotroph said sitting down and receiving breakfast from her husband.

"Yes Mrs. Heliotroph." Maria answered, rolling her eyes when her teacher wasn't looking.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the first chapter? I was gonna add more to it but I really wanted to post this story. Plus the next chapter can be all Robin and Maria fluff! R and R so I know what you think!<strong>


	2. A Beautiful Setting

**Hi, I'm back! With chapter 2! So in the couple of reviews I got, people were telling me this was good and to update soon. Thanks a lot guys! So here it is…**

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Prince?<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

"What are we going to do today?" Maria asked, as her and Robin walked out of the dinning room.

"Well first, I'm going to take my hat back," Robin said, swiping is hat from her head and placing it back in it's rightful spot, sending her a playful glare afterwards. **(A/N:****and ****yes, ****she ****still ****had ****his ****hat ****at ****the ****end ****of ****chapter ****1!)**"And second, the answer to your question is, it's a surprise." Robin said grinning at her.

Maria pouted slightly, making him laugh at her. "Sorry princess, your pout won't work this time. I am not revealing my secret. Now you wait right here and I'll be right back, I have to go fetch something for our trip." Robin told her, as they came into the main hallway.

After a few seconds, Maria sat down in her uncle's chair next to the fireplace. As soon as she did, a giant black lion came in through the front door. He walked up to her, his tail swishing back and forth with each step.

Now some people, at first sight of the lion, would scream or pass out. As it was not common for people to have a wild animal as a pet, but ever since Maria found the moon pearls, Wrolf was her protector, her friend, and still acted more like a dog than a lion.

"Hello Wrolf, how are you this morning?" Maria asked as she combed her fingers through his main. Her response was a low purr as he curled up to her legs.

"Ok princess; are you… ready… to go?" Robin asked running in, a picnic basket in his hand and smile on his face, but slowed down as he saw Wrolf. After everything changed in Moonacre, Wrolf didn't attack Robin every time he came too close to or touched Maria. But for cautious reasons, Robin never pushed his luck when the black feline was around. "Please tell me you are not bringing the mutt with us?" Robin asked coming around to face Maria, but backed away a little when he heard a growl.

"Wrolf is not a _mutt_, he is a _lion_." Maria said, angry that Robin was insulting Wrolf. "And I don't know if he wants to come with us, I won't stop him. What do you say Wrolf?" Maria asked, looking down at the big animal, snuggling with her feet. Wrolf looked up at her and wagged his tail, but when he looked at Robin, the boy had a pleading look on his face. At first the lion was confused, but then realization dawned on him. He stood up and walked towards the front doors, ready to go with the young pair.

"I guess he wants to come with us." Maria said looking happy and missing Robin's sad face. But when he looked back at the lion, Wrolf had a weird look in his eyes. This made Robin question what was going through the lion's head?

* * *

><p>A little while later, deeper in the forest, Robin and Maria were walking side by side. Wrolf, being the adventurous creature he is, went off on his own when they were past the borderline of the trees. Robin smiled to himself, so that was Wrolf's plan all along; he was going to leave them alone after all, he just wanted to go into the woods.<p>

Unknown to Maria they were almost there; Robin was guiding her through the rough parts of the woods. He took her hand and pulled her in front of him. As he did this he put the picnic basket, special favor from Marmaduke, on his arm and put both his hands over Maria's eyes.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Maria asked giggling.

"Do you trust me?" Robin whispered in her ear.

"… Yes, of course I do. Robin what is going on?" Maria asked, a little afraid of what his answer might be.

"Just keep walking princess, until I tell you to stop." Robin told her. Following his words, she started walking again, Robin's hands over her eyes and him right behind her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Maria asked after a few minutes of walking, to Maria, no where in particular.

"Not yet… Princess, please tell me, what do you hear?" Robin whispered to her, grinning, he knew they were there.

"Well, I hear your voice of course, and… rushing water?" Maria questioned. Indeed, she did hear rushing water, and birds chirping. Where were they?

"Very good, princess. Now you can open your eyes." Robin said. He took his hands from her eyes and took a step back, so he could watch as she could take a look at where they were.

And it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. They were on a small cliff, but not like the one she jumped off of. This one overlooked a glistening waterfall, and at the bottom was a clear pool surrounding it, at least 10 feet deep. To the right of it was a small cave, probably leading behind the waterfall. How Maria would love to go back there one day and explore! And finally, to the left, was a patch of wild flowers. Different types, colors, and sizes! All ranges from daisies to roses, poppies to carnations, tulips and sunflowers. Maria never saw a sight like it before. If she didn't know any better, she would say, this wa- _is_ better than Loveday's garden. But she would never say that to Loveday, she would most likely be killed!

Robin watched her take in everything. He was grinning from ear to ear, and smiled when she looked back at him. Then something struck inside of him. The way the light was shinning between the trees, landing on Maria, made it look like there was a glow around her. It brought out her features and she looked gorgeous, almost like an angel. What was that feeling?

"Robin! How did you ever find this place?" Maria exclaimed, making Robin come out of his thoughts.

"I found it a month or two ago. When I did, I knew you would love it." He said smiling.

"I do, so much! Thank you!" Maria said hugging him. He hugged her back, but when he did, that feeling came back again. It was starting to bug him, not that he didn't like it, he just didn't know what it was.

"Well, princess, Marmaduke gave us this lunch, fantastic I presume. Let's eat before it goes cold." Robin said stepping out of the hug. Together they set up their picnic and began to eat.

**Well, I hope you like this! I think it's coming out good, anyone else? Hope you do because I love this story so far! Read and Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	3. The Fun Doesn't Last Long

**Ok I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry, I really wanted to update like straight away but got a great idea for a Teen Titan Fanfic! So if you're a TT fan (Better yet a ROBSTAR Fan) go and read it! Anyways on with the story, this chapter you're going to meet 2, not one, 2 new characters! Ooh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Prince?<strong>

**Chapter 3.**

After the two finished eating, Robin decided to play a little trick on Maria. When she wasn't looking, he pushed her off the cliff into the water.**(No she wasn't hurt! So don't yell at me!)**

"Ugh! ROBIN!" She screamed when she came up. But she got no response; because the one she was screaming at was laughing so hard he was literally on the ground and holding his sides in pain. She glared at the cliff in anger and fury. "ROBIN! You get down here right NOW and help me out!" She yelled louder than the first time.

He looked over the cliff at her. He crawled to the side, still chuckling. "Why Maria? Swim out and get up here yourself." He said grinning. She had to get back at him, she had to get even. She racked her brain for an excuse for him to come down and help her.

"I can't! This dress is weighing me down!" She held on to a lone rock for emphasis. In some ways that was true, instead of wearing the dress Loveday set out for her, Mrs. Heliotroph came up to Maria's room a few minutes after Maria did. And when Maria told her she was fine with the dress Loveday set out, the tutor insisted that Maria wear one of her England gowns, complaining that she never wore them anymore. So now, instead of her simple gowns, she had the dress that had _everything_ on it, ribbons, small jewels, and well mud from walking in the woods. Mrs. Heliotroph was surely going to have a hissy fit.

Robin looked at her, not believing in a word she said. Her cheeks flushed in anger for a moment, then thought of something.

"Ok, fine. I… I can't swim." She fake admitted, but again in all honesty Mrs. Heliotroph didn't allow her to swim all that much. Her teacher told her it wasn't '_l__ady like_'; rather women should be sewing or mending.

"You can't swim…?" He asked making sure he heard her right. How could you not know how to swim? But then he remembered her teacher and understood it. He stood up, took off his jacket, hat, boots, and socks. "Ok, princess I'm coming." He said when he stood at the edge of the cliff. When he just stood there, she wondered if he really fell for her story. But then he jumped in, splashing her all over again.

He came up and swam towards her, when he was close enough, she jumped on him. He, playing along after recovering from shock, turned the tables and pretended to sink to the bottom. She went back to the rock and looked around for him. When she didn't see him, she started to worry, but it didn't last long as something grabbed her ankle and pulled down. She turned herself around in the water and saw him smiling at her when she realized it was him. They both swam to the top and she splashed him.

"You scared me! How could you?" She screeched, but all he did was laugh. "It's not funny!" She said trying to contain her giggles.

"Ah, I'm sorry princess, but I couldn't help myself!" He said laughing all over again. She slowly swam over to the small cavern under the cliff. Robin soon joined, after his laughing fit ceased.

"Well Maria, I had a terrific day, but I'm sad to say we have to get going. It's going to be dark soon." Robin told her, standing up and stretching his hand out. He saw her pout slightly and he chuckled. "I'll bring you back soon." He reassured her. She looked up at him smiling, and took his offered hand.

* * *

><p>They were walking back to Merryweather Manor together, hand-in-hand. Wrolf joined them from where he had run off. And together the three of them walked in to the manor, but when stepping in they saw Loveday, Sir Benjamin, Digweed, Mrs. Heliotroph, and to their surprise, Coeur Denoir, in the main hallway.<p>

"Father, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, as he and Maria came to see why everyone gathered.

"I have some bad news, son. Your uncle has informed me that he and your cousin are coming down for a visit. They will be here in a week, but I don't know when they will be leaving." Mr. Denoir said a little angrily.

"Why do they even have to come? We all know they do not like us, and we do not like them. It would just be better if they got out of our lives!" Loveday said with venom in her voice. This surprised Maria, she didn't know Robin and Loveday had an uncle; much less a cousin, and apparently they did not like each other much. And Loveday could say something vicious! She was the sweetest woman know to walk the earth!

"Who are your relatives? You never talk about them." I asked, looking at the three Denoirs.

"Trust me Maria, there's not much too talk about. They're arrogant snobs who think the world revolves around them. Please, they think everyone grovels at the ground they walk on. Makes me sick." Robin said.

"Robin has a point Maria; they left a little after mother died. Saying it was the family's fault because, mother didn't want to admit she was sick and us for not taking care of her. What could we have done when we didn't know what was wrong?" Loveday said angrily but her attitude changing at the end.

"Well maybe they want to start fresh. People can change, all of us did for an example." She said trying to think positive, but blaming the death of Robin and Loveday's mother on Mr. Denoir? Or _Mrs._ Denoir for a fact?

"There is another problem, they know the curse was broken but… they still hate the Merryweather family" Coeur Denoir said a little flustered. That shocked Maria. Even after everything was resolved?

"What?" Robin said angrily. He, and Wrolf, started to inch towards Maria.

"Oh that's just like them. I'm not all that surprised." Loveday shook her head. But when she looked at Robin she saw him to take a protective stance by Maria. "Although there is the concern for Maria's well being." She said after a second thought, and everyone agreed.

"I'll protect her, I won't let them harm a hair on her head, they won't lay a hand on her." Robin said as he stood in front of Maria, a firm, protective, grip on her arm. Loveday smiled; maybe with her relatives here, it will bring Robin and Maria closer.

"That's ok my boy, its best if they don't know there is a Merryweather, much less the Moon Princess, here." Robin's father said. Loveday's smile faltered a little but grew bigger than before.

"Well just incase father, why don't we have Robin protect Maria. We don't know when they are leaving, an if Uncle and his arrogant son do find out she's here, as Robin said, he won't let them touch her." Robin smiled gratefully at her, and Loveday winked at him. For a whole different reason entirely, she loved playing match maker. Unfortunately, her husband saw right through her. He was more worried about Maria's safety.

"Well, it's late, almost time for dinner. We'll talk about this in the morning, hum?" He said that as a final decision. "Coeur Denoir, you and your son stay the night, it's far too dark to walk back to the castle." Benjamin said as he ushered everyone into the dining room. He got a nod and a grateful smile as his answer.

**Ok chapter 3! I don't really have anything to say about this so, read and review tell me what you think. See ya!**


	4. My Hero

**Hope you like it!**

**Moon Prince?**

**Chapter 4**

Maria woke to the light in her eyes, from her window, and the sound of birds chirping. She stretched and saw the milk and biscuits on her night stand. She pulled her covers back and stood to get a biscuit, but when she turned to her vanity, she was surprised to find wild flowers on it. She picked them and saw on of her ribbons tied the flowers together. She smiled. _'__Robin,__'_ she thought to herself. She put them in her vase next to her mirror and picked up the dress Loveday put out for her.

It was a gorgeous, powder blue dress. It had a royal blue hem and sash around it, and small pearls around the neck. Loveday always did set out beautiful dresses. Well, maybe not at first, but after Loveday brought Maria the Moon Princess's dress, she thought Loveday understood her style better.

She walked out and was surprised to see Robin waiting for her. He was looking at the picture of the first princess. He was probably thinking the same thing she thought when she first saw the art work. It looked very much like Loveday. He turned when he heard the door close and when he saw her, grinned.

"Hello princess, don't you look lovely." He said walking towards her. "Would you mind if I walk you down to breakfast?" He asked holing out his arm.

"Thank you very much, and no, I would be honored to accompany you down." She said linking arms with him.

* * *

><p>They walked down to the dining room together, arm in arm. They saw the usual bunch at the dining hall, with an addition of one, Coeur Denoir, all smiling. When they went to sit down, everyone turned to them.<p>

"Good morning, Robin, Maria. How are you two doing?" Loveday asked as Digweed gave the two breakfast.

"Pretty well, thank you Loveday." Maria said as she took a bite of her egg. "Robin, what are we doing today?" She said turning to him.

"Before you answer that my boy, I need to talk to you. Sir Benjamin, would you care to join us?" Coeur Denoir asked as he stood out of his chair, heading to the main hallway. Robin took one last bite off his pancake and bacon before getting up to head to the main hallway.

"Yes of course." Benjamin said as he also stood.

"What are they talking about that can't be said in here?" Maria asked confusedly, when the three men couldn't hear what she said.

"Maria! That is none of our concern. Besides it has nothing to do with you, very un-ladylike." Mrs. Heliotroph scorned. Maria rolled her eyes; she was getting very tired of being a 'lady'. When she lived in London it was different, she didn't know any other way to act, and it was highly improper. But when she came to Moonacre and met Robin, it changed, she changed.

"Nonsense Mrs. Heliotroph, in fact it has very much to do with Maria." Loveday said. "They are talking about my devil of a family coming to visit in a few days. We need a plan to keep you safe incase they try anything, my dear." Loveday finished. She knew her relatives; she knew how they felt toward the Merryweather family. It was the same way her father felt towards them, before the curse was broken and the family's united of course. But she wouldn't put it past her uncle or cousin to try something, something that might get the young girl killed, and they couldn't have that at all.

"If they try… anything?" Mrs. Heliotroph croaked. What would these monsters do?

"What do you suppose they'll do Loveday?" Maria asked a little scared herself. She thought this whole ordeal between the two families was finished?

"I don't know sweetheart, that's why we are taking precautions." Loveday said sadly, looking her in the eye.

"Well I guess you ladies were discussing the same thing as we, yes?" Coeur Denoir said as he, Sir Benjamin, and Robin walked back in. Robin walked over to Maria's side and whispered in her ear:

"Come with me, we need to talk." At that she stood up and he took her by the hand. He brought her outside and into the forest. When they were deep enough, and far away from the house did he release her.

* * *

><p>"Why so far? If you're just going to tell me your thinking of ways to protect me from your family, Loveday already told me. So, what did you decide?" She asked after she thought if it was a good idea or not.<p>

"We decided you should meet them." He answered, not looking at her. It made him mad when his father said that. Was the man out of his right mind?

"Is that why you in such a bad mood?" She asked, seeing right through him. She got a nod as her answer. She smiled; this really must have ticked him off because she could tell he was trying not to take his anger out on her. "I'll be alright; I have you to protect me, don't I?" She asked, and he smiled at her.

"Yes you do, and you always will. But you don't know my family, their worse than what you saw two years ago. My father said it would be wise for you not to get too close but if we want them to get used to you, maybe even like the Merryweather family, than you and your uncle should meet them. He said himself, it took him awhile to get used to not trying and planning to kill you." Robin repeated the plan his father and Sir Benjamin agreed on. But what he didn't get was when he disapproved, they said it didn't matter. If it didn't matter, why was he invited into the hall? Honestly, they would have to think he wouldn't agree.

She smiled, trying to take that as a compliment. It was a good idea she had to admit, and very true. If they needed to see the truth about the Merryweather's, where better to learn than from a Merryweather? She knew he thought it was true but didn't like the risk.

"I feel the same way as you, you know?" She asked. He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "About the plan, you don't like it but think it's a good idea. You also don't like the risks it puts me at. I feel the same way." She explained to him. He looked at her surprised, is she a mind reader? "So, when will they be here?" She asked wondering when everything bad will start. Or that's how Loveday put it the other day.

"Three days," He grumbled. "Get ready for hell to break lose." He told her as they started walking. When he heard her giggle he looked at her. "What?"

"You and Loveday are definitely brother and sister. She said practically the same thing." She giggled again and he smiled, chuckling himself. "Well than, if we only have three days, then we should use them while we can. Any suggestions?" She said facing him. She saw him thinking for a few minutes before smiling. He took her hand and her deeper into the woods. This time, she guessed, wasn't a surprise because he didn't cover eyes the whole way there.

When they got there, sunlight shone through the trees. He brought her to and open field, with wild flowers again. There was a section where there weren't any flowers and open patch of grass.

"Want to sit?" He asked guiding her to the patch of grass. She nodded and they sat and talked for almost two hours. When the sun was starting to set, he stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Come on, we have to start heading back, or Loveday will have my head." He said, grinning.

"Ok, can you bring me back here another day?" She pleaded, pouting. He laughed at her face and nodded.

"Yes, off course princess." He said, helping her up. He slung his arm around her shoulder as they started walking. "If my cousin or uncle makes you nervous or uncomfortable, just come get me ok? I'll put them in there place." He said smiling at her, playing the hero. She gave him a look, "Ok, fine. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better, ok?" He said his smiling softly.

"My hero," She said thanking him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled, failing at trying to cover it up, at his stained blushed cheeks. "Thank you Robin." She said to him which made his blush grow. He shook his head and turned away from her.

"Come on, it's going to be dark soon." He said as they started walking again.

**Well than! Hope you like this chapter! Robin and Maria are getting closer! Yay! Just wait and see what happens next.**


	5. Uncle Leo and Cousin Raven

**Hey, back with a new chapter! Now you get to meet Robin's family! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Prince<strong>

**Chapter 5**

***3 Days Later…***

Robin paced slowly outside the Denoir castle. His uncle and cousin were coming today. And he _was_very nervous. They weren't coming until three, and it was noon now. A good three hours he thought to himself. They spent two days putting the rooms together, for the family's standards.

He saw a white carriage coming up the trail and new who it was. He went over where the carriage would stop and waited. It came up next to him and he opened the door, first seeing a big, black, lion coming out.

"You brought Wrolf?" Robin asked annoyed with his sister.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?" Loveday asked stepping out with her husband behind her. In the carriage he could see Marmaduke and Maria getting up. Did they leave that annoy-?

"Oh!" He heard her exclaim. Nope, they brought Mrs. Heliotroph. He forgot she was still afraid of Wrolf. Her husband helped her down and told her to come with him to the stables. Maria walked over to him and gave him a questioning look; he ignored it and gave her a smile.

"Ah, daughter, it's good to see you again." Mr. Denoir said coming out of the front gates. Robin took Maria's hand once his father finished his hellos, and led her to the back of the castle where the stables were.

* * *

><p>"Robin shouldn't we be close to the front of the castle? So when your relatives do finally come, we can give them a proper greeting with everyone else." Maria asked once they were in the stables. He let go of her hand, and went to get a saddle. "What are you doing?" She asked watching him.<p>

"Setting up so we can go riding, what does it look like?" He asked strapping on a saddle.

"Wait, we? I left Periwinkle at the manor, what do you suppose I ride on? The back of your horse with you?" She asked, following him as he went deeper in the stables.

He smirked. "As much as I would love that princess," His smirk grew into a grin when he saw her blush. "But I thought ahead. This is a horse you will be riding." He said bringing a horse out by the reins. This was a full bred, riding horse, mocha brown with a, darker shade of brown, mane. This one, was already saddled up and ready to go, as was Robin's. "This is Bear, is he ok?" Robin asked patting the horse.

"He's… big. _Much_ bigger than Periwinkle." He laughed at her statement.

"Yes he is, but he's gentle and sweet, nothing to be afraid of." She gave him a skeptical look. "I promise. Would you like help getting up?" He held out his hand, a pleading look on his face. She was about to resist until he said:

"Please, I've been planning this since last night; I'll be very upset if you say no." He said, almost with puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and came closer to Bear. He snorted, and she ended up jumping back into Robin arms. She heard him chuckle, "He wont hurt you Maria."

He placed his hands on her waist, his collar getting tighter for some reason, and lifted her up on to the saddle. She adjusted herself on the saddle slowly, and when she was done, heaved a huge sigh. She smiled and looked at him. "Ok, maybe you were right, not as bad as I thought. He's a sweetheart." She said kissing the top of Bear's head.

"Just wait until he gets used to you, then he's not so sweet." He said turning around, hiding his grin. She looked up at him getting on to his horse.

"What do you mean by that?" She almost stuttered. What happens when he gets used to her?

"Oh nothing, now come on. Let's go on the trail around the castle" He said as his horse started to leave the stables. She and Bear followed after him, she could see the trail was very short, once around the gardens and back to the stables, probably because his family was coming so soon.

* * *

><p>"Robin, why did you want to go riding with me?" She asked as he helped her off the saddle.<p>

"I thought it would be a nice thing to do. We only walk around the forest, and since my father wants me here to greet uncle and my cousin, I needed something for us to do. Why, didn't you enjoy it?" He asked worried. He had a good time, did she not?

She smiled up at him. "No, I loved it." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, like last night. And just like last night, he started to blush. Before she could comment, they heard the sounds of horns, blowing an arrival warning. They looked at each other; he grabbed her hand, whether for support or him bringing her with him, and started to run to the front of the castle.

When they did end up at the front, they saw a night black carriage and someone just about to step out. Robin brought Maria where the rest were and stood behind his father. Robin shielded Maria like him; her hand still in his, like the night they found out the family was coming. Unknowing to everyone, and unfortunate for the two, Loveday saw this and smiled, even though her ass of and uncle and cousin was here.

From behind Robin, Maria could see a middle-aged man step out. He, like Mr. Denoir, was dressed in mostly black. A black long-coat, with a dark, forest green waist- coat and a silver button-up shirt under it. And to finish the black/gloomy look, he had black trousers and loafers. He wasn't tall; more hunched over, but still had that nasty look that intimated her.

"William! It's been ages since we've seen each other, how have you been?" He asked walking over to Mr. Denoir. They gave each other a firm, but awkward, hug.

"I am good, thank you Leo, brother." Mr. Denoir said to the man. He nodded and walked to his left, where Loveday, Sir Benjamin, Marmaduke, Digweed, and Mrs. Heliotroph stood.

"Is that little Loveday? My darling look how beautiful you've grown, jus like your mother." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Uncle Leo. I have missed you." She said hugging him. "Uncle, I'd like you to meet my husband, Sir Benjamin. And this is his chef, Marmaduke Scarlet, and his butler, Digweed. Oh, and this is Mrs. Heliotroph, Digweed's wife." Loveday said gesturing to everyone as she explained.

"Very nice to meet all of you," He said shaking their hands. He turned back when a black spot hit the corner of his eye. "Robin, my boy, wow, you've grown up too. I remember you being only six years old when we left. Come give me a hug." He said stepping forward and opening his arms. Instead of stepping forward, he took a small step back, completely covering Maria from view.

"Robin," His father said, understanding. He took a step behind Robin, also blocking Maria, and pushed Robin forward. "Go give your uncle a hug." He told him. Robin saw what he was doing and smiled gratefully at his father, and walked into his uncle's open arms. When the hug was over Robin stepped back to his previous position for his father. The only problem was when they moved, Uncle Leo got a sight of Maria.

"Ah, that was what you were hiding from me, a Merryweather." Uncle Leo said stepping forward. "Miss Maria, it is nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand for her to shake, surprising everyone. "I heard you're the last moon princess, well I hope you were decent enough to break the curse. Even thought you're a Merryweather." He said. _Uncle__'__s __back._ Robin thought to himself.

Maria was appalled. How dare he speak that way about the Merryweather, especially since he's never met one!

"Your living in the past father, you need to be up to date. Do not be so judgmental." A deep voice said from inside the carriage. _That __must __be __the __cousin, __at __least __he __sounds __decent. _Maria thought bitterly.

But when you saw him step out of the carriage, you saw a very young gentleman, around Robin's age. He was dressed in all black, and some red. He wore a black button-up shirt under a dark, blood-red waist-coat, with a formal black jacket over everything. Black trousers and loafer shoes. A look most london girls would swoon over, but Maria had to admit to herself, he was very handsome.

The only physical difference between him and Robin was that his cousin's hair was straight and midnight black. And his eyes were intense, and fierce, and _very _intimidating, even more than his father's. His eyes were dark brown, unlike Robin's soft and trusting chocolate ones. When he stood in front of her, she could see specks of red in his eyes, which made him look even more intense and fearful. She would have to be careful, she wouldn't want to anger him and get herself hurt. _But __Robin __will __protect __me, __I __know __he __will, __he __promised. _A small smile made it to her lips when she thought of this.

"You must be Maria Merryweather, moon princess, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said bowing to her, he took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. She lightly blushed, he wasn't used to anyone giving her this much attention, other than robin. He was a complete stranger, with Robin it was fine, but not a stranger that she was fearful of.

Robin was furious when he saw his cousin kissed Maria. But then he saw her discomfort and smiled in triumph. He took her shoulders and pulled her behind him again. The whole lot out front watched the two cousins glaring at each other with interest.

"Robin, good to see you," His cousin said through gritted teeth. Robin scowled at him and sent him a harder glare. His cousin just merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Raven,"

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Oh your gonna hate me the next few chapters. Hehe! So what do you think? You learned that Robin has an uncle named Leo and a cousin named Raven. So we like them? Hate them? Don't worry you will. So read and review cause I'll be sad if you don't!**


	6. Their Special Place

**Back with chapter 6! Last time, we left off meeting the uncle and cousin, and Robin and his cousin in a staring contest! This chapter should be fun, hehe. Two things real quick, I started a poll on what topic I should write about next. There's two choices, if you a fan of one vote for it because I have an idea for both of them. If you're not a fan, vote randomly. And second, I wrote a new Secret of Moonacre story! Just updated it, and hope you like that. So I've talked enough, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Prince<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"Well, we have much to catch up on. Why don't we go to the dining hall, hum?" Coeur Denoir said, trying to break the tension between the two cousins. If they were anything like they were when they were kids, now will just be hell. **(I ****don****'****t ****know ****if ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****do ****a ****flashback ****on ****their ****childhood. ****So ****if ****you ****ask ****for one****, ****I ****might ****not ****be ****able ****to ****do ****it. ****Sorry!)**

"That sounds like a great idea father, shall we?" Loveday said sensing what her father was getting at. She remembered those days too, and it won't be pretty. Especially since Robin has feelings for Maria, even though he can't see it, having a competition with Raven won't do any good.

As everyone made their way to the front doors of the castle, Robin held on to Maria's arm and stopped her from walking with the rest of the group. She sent him a quizzical look when he started to pull her out of view from the front gates. He saw Raven stop as well, watching the two of them. _Nosey __bastard __should __mind __his __own __business. _Robin thought as he pulled Maria around the corner of the castle walls.

"Robin, if you're running from your cousin he's not following us!" Maria said as she was dragged further behind the wall.

"You don't know him; he's probably still following us. But I know a place where we can go that he can't." Robin said leading her into the forest.

"Robin, why are we in the woods? I thought you said we were in a place where he can't go." Maria said once he let go of her arm.

"We are, when we were kids Uncle Leo didn't like Raven going into the forest, probably another reason why he's jealous of me." Robin mumbled. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you?" Robin asked looking her way.

"He just kissed my hand Robin, it's not like he held a dagger to my throat." She laughed, not noticing his wince. He wouldn't past Leo and Raven to do that. "But he did make me a little uncomfortable." She said looking out deeper in the forest.

"I know, I could tell he did. You know, it never was hard for him to be so forward. It made a lot of people uncomfortable." Robin said laughing, earning a giggle from Maria.

"Well maybe we should go back to the castle, you really should catch up with you family." She said turning to head back.

He ran up to take her hand. "Yes we should. I guess, princess, you and the Merryweather lot will be staying the night at the Denoir castle." She looked at him confused when he said this. "Well it is almost nightfall, and my father and I definitely don't want you all to drive in the dark. So, I guess you're staying with us for the night." They both smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>When they returned, they went straight to the dining hall to see if everyone was still there, only to see the servants preparing the room for dinner. The whole family and clan were sitting down for the meal; Robin led Maria to the front of the table where his and her family sat.<p>

"Ah, Robin, where have you and Maria been?" Coeur Denoir asked as they both sat down.

"We were in the forest father, was that alright?" Robin told him. He didn't know how close his father wanted Maria to be with Leo and Raven, he just hoped not _too_ close. He also knew that he was suppose to stay with his family while they were here, but in his opinion, he'd much rather spend his time with Maria.

"Of course, and you made it back in perfect timing, dinner is ready in a few minutes." He said, as some of the courses were coming out. His three friends Sebastian, Luke, and Blake, walked in the door laughing and joking.

"Oh no," Robin said. His friends were always hassling him about how he spends all his time with Maria now. Before her, he only spent time with them, doing stupid things. But when she came and the curse was broken, he realized that they were being immature idiots before and didn't want to be that way while she was around.

"What?" Maria asked him, seeing his troubled expression.

"Those three," He said to her pointing to them.

"I thought they were your friends." She said smiling, not completely understanding.

"Robin!" One called, all coming up to them. Since the curse was broken, some of the people in the clan changed their looks, his friends didn't of course. Sebastian, black material and metal clad in all, came bounding up sitting across from him. Ethan coming up next, actually got rid of his black leather jacket and changed it for a forest green overcoat, sat next to Sebastian. And finally, Luke, dressing a lot like Robin, sat next to Maria, giving her a smile and a hello.

"So Robin how's the family?" Luke asked looking over at Raven. Robin had to admit that Luke was better than the others. They both grew up together, so they were practically brothers, probably why they dressed the same and felt the same way.

When they were kids and Uncle Leo and Raven still lived with them, they both felt annoyance towards their arrogance. Sebastian and Ethan came along when they were both eight years old, Sebastian actually being eleven; he was always the ladies man. That's what Robin didn't like about him. Ethan liked to follow him around, like a lost puppy, but every now and then knew when things went too far. Robin and Luke would always tag along, but both had more of a conscience.

"Well, they are the… same." He said thinking of the right word. Luke and Robin would always joke around, how the brother and nephew of the leader of the Denoir clan, weren't like them at all. The Denoir's were always attracted to nature. While the two of them, were high-classed and sophisticated.

They both shared a laugh as they glanced at the family. Maria smiled; Sebastian told her one day that she was 'stealing' Robin from them and his true nature. She never told Robin what Sebastian said, but she always felt bad. His words repeated in her head every time she saw Robin the next few days, those few little words told her that he was right, and that made her feel guilty. She didn't know why, but when she thought of Robin not being with her, she wanted to break down into tears.

She didn't know that she was slightly pouting, so when Robin gave her a nudge she jumped. She looked at him and saw he was worried about her; she just shook her head and smiled at him. He let it go, but was wondering what made her zone out like that.

He never told Maria, but Sebastian and Ethan tease him all the time, how he always spends his time with the 'Merryweather girl'. He hates it! Honestly he can't see him spending his time any other way, unless he was forced, maybe having his or her life at risk, then he would. He snapped out of it when he heard Raven ask her a question.

"So Maria, you grew up in London yes? Do you miss it?" Raven asked. Robin had a clue to what he was doing and he didn't like it.

"Well… Yes I did grow up in London. At first, since I was a city girl and there was nothing like this here, I did very well think I would have hated Moonacre. But to my surprise, I fell in love with it when I walked up the manor stairs." She replied honestly. Robin grinned down at her, liking the fact she liked it here more than the city. Raven sent her a small smile, his facial expression not pleased at all.

"Well you do miss it don't you?" He tried again.

"Of course I miss it. I did have a few friends that I had to leave behind, but when I came here, I made new ones." She said smiling at Robin, he smiled in return. When he saw this, Raven frowned; he did not like how close they really were.

"I do love London also. I will be most pleased when my father and I return home, instead of this unsophisticated place." He said haughtily. That caught the attention of everyone around him. Coeur Denoir, Loveday, Maria, Robin, and even Luke, sent him a glare.

"If you hate it here so much, then why don't you just go home now!" Loveday shouted, scraping her chair against the floor as she stood and stormed out of the room. Maria pushed her chair back smoothly, unlike Loveday's noisy exit, and brushed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"If you would excuse me, but I am finished with my meal." She said sending Raven one more glare then turned on her heel sharply. She walked out of the door she saw Loveday walk through and slammed the door harshly.

"What did I say?" Raven asked innocently. Robin sent him a death glare that would send him six feet under, and left chasing after Maria. "What?" He smiled watching Robin slam the door after he left. Coeur Denoir looked at him angrily.

"Save it boy." He growled and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Robin slammed the door when he walked out of the dining hall. He was pissed that Raven upset Maria. He looked up and saw that she was slouched against the wall, her arms crossed in frustration.<p>

"Maria?" He called, walking to her hesitantly. She looked up and uncrossed her arms. She lightly smiled at him when he stood next to her. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Robin, I don't know what happened. Just when he said he would rather be in dreary, boring, London, **(I****'****ve ****never ****been ****there ****and ****I ****actually ****want ****to ****go ****there someday, ****so ****don****'****t ****think ****that****'****s ****my ****actual ****opinion. ****I****'****m ****saying ****it ****as ****she ****would ****rather ****be ****in ****Moonacre ****then ****there. ****I ****just ****didn****'****t ****want ****to ****offend ****anyone!)**then here in Moonacre, I lost it. I do remember that I felt like that once but now, I wouldn't want to live anywhere but here!" She exclaimed. He smiled down at her, now knowing that she would never leave him.

All of a sudden he stood up and took her hand. "Come with me." He said guiding her through the castle, out the doors, and into the forest.

"Robin, where are we going?" She asked as he led her through the big trees, her hand still in his.

"Just wait and see. I know you'll love it, and it will cheer you up." He said bringing her to a familiar looking tree. She smiled now knowing where they were. He bought her inside and opened up the door. She gasped at what she saw. It was the same tree they found the moon pearls in, but completely restored. All the dust and cobwebs that used to hang over everything was gone.

The bed no longer looked like cold stone, but somewhere she could easily fall asleep by the looks of it. It had clean white sheets, with a silk beige comforter and pillow cases. The old trunk that held the first moon princess' dresses was replaced with a familiar trunk that she saw at Loveday's old cave, white stone with deep red fabric on the sides and border.

The statue looked like it was brand new stone and in fact appeared to be smiling. Next to it was a small loveseat couch, a deep creamed color, with what looked like a hand carven coffee table with a small flower pot on it.

And finally next to the small passageway, was what also looked like a hand carven bookshelf, filled with books of all kinds of genres. Around the room was plants, she would guess from Loveday.

She looked over one more time, her eyes finally landing on robin. He smiled sheepishly when she gave him a grateful, if he would have guessed almost loving, smile.

"I meant to show you your last birthday, but I felt like it was missing something." He said, not looking at her.

She looked at him confused. "Robin this is perfect, no more than perfect… outstanding, what could possibly be missing?" She asked looking around one more time. This place amazed her; it took her breath away that Robin did this for her.

"This," He said walking to the door. She didn't notice that he left the door open, purposely. When he closed it she saw a painting of the two of them, on the cliff where the waterfall was the background, with Wrolf next to him and her unicorn next to her.

She loved the painting because it really brought out their relationship. Robin always clad in black, with Wrolf the black lion, standing around him, almost protectively. Then she, wearing a white ball gown, with the white unicorn, and him standing next to her, like it was hugging her. Then the both of them were staring at each other, lovingly, with the moon as their only light.

It almost reminded her of the Ying and Yang symbol Mrs. Heliotroph taught her a while back. It was beautiful and she loved it.

"I asked someone I know at the castle if she could do it, during her free time I always see her painting. She's quite good isn't she?" Robin said admiring the picture also. She nodded, tears brimming at her eyes. He saw this and began to worry. "Maria, what's wrong? Do you not like it?" He asked rushing to her.

She shook her head. "Now this is better than outstanding, it's magnificent. Thank you Robin, I love it." She said crying happily. This was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for her.

She heard him chuckle and before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her in a hug. She hugged him back, soaking his clothes with her tears. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch.

He laid her down in his arms, after he lay down on the couch, covering them both with the blanket that was folded over the couch back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, finally noticing she had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Maria," He whispered as he closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.

**Ok, chapter 6 finally up! Wow this took a while, sorry I didn't update sooner. So, what did you think? Personally this is one of my favorite chapters. Did you think it was a little too sappy? Just don't want it to be that love dovey kind of thing. So in the begining I said I put a new story up, I did that a few days ago and no comments :( Now I'm sad and thinking no one likes it, can you please review and tell me what you think? They don't have to be positive (although I would love that) but just tell me something so I know people don't hate it. Thank you! And I'm trying to update a new chapter to all of my stories this weekend but it might be hard, because I've had plans all weekend :/ So I will try and put up a new chapter very soon and thank you for reading!**


	7. You Want Me to What?

**Back with a new chapter! Last one Robin showed Maria the new and improved room/cavern under the tree. A lot of fluff too! Hope you like this chapter as much as the other one!**

**Moon Prince**

**Chapter 7**

_*Flashback*_

_He laid her down in his arms, after he lay down on the couch, covering them both with the blanket that was folded over the couch back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, finally noticing she had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly, and kissed her forehead._

"_Goodnight Maria," He whispered as he closed his eye to let sleep overtake him. _

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone through the gaps in the tree roots, waking the young man that is fast asleep on the couch. Slowly opening his eyes, so the sun doesn't cause him to go blind, he looked around the room, confused by seeing that he did not wake up in his bed. That's when last nights memories came back. Raven being an ass, Maria upset, and him showing her the cavern. Speaking of Maria, where is-<p>

He smiled down when he heard a sigh of content, and a shift of weight on top of him. He looked down and watched her sleep for a few minutes. When the sun rose a bit more, it shone more over the two of them. When the light hit her, he smiled at how beautiful she looked, and then a thought, that both scared him and made him the happiest he's ever been, struck him.

'_I__'__m __in __love __with __this __girl,__'_ He thought to himself. He smiled when he said it to himself. He realized it then and there that he loved her; that he had for a long time. Ever since he first saw her, but didn't really know until after the curse was lifted. He smiled again and kissed her forehead. She started to stir so he shifted her into a more comfortable position. When she stopped stirring, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Maria opened her eyes and was startled to see the painting was the first thing she saw that morning. Her memories from last night came back to her. Raven saying he didn't like Moonacre and upsetting her, then Robin taking her under the tree to the small room. But that's when her memories stopped, she just remembered him hugging her and then nothing. She must have fallen asleep.

She looked around the room and saw arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Robin sleeping. She smiled at him, even in her sleep he held her protectively. She lightly kissed his wrist and settled back into his arms to go back to sleep. She didn't know of the smile that crossed his lips when she kissed and snuggled back into him.

She jumped when she heard a _bang _coming from outside of the room. She sunk into Robin's arms expecting something horrible to come. Well if she died, she would die comfortably.

"Maria? Ah, Maria!" Loveday exclaimed coming into the room. "Benjamin, father, I found them!" She yelled out into the open roots.

"Maria, child, where were you all night, we were worried sick this morning!" Her uncle said coming in, Coeur Denoir not far behind him.

"I'm sorry Uncle, Loveday. Robin took me out here last night after the whole incident with Raven; I guess we fell asleep here." She said slightly bashful. Loveday smiled at her, then at both of them and the position they were in.

"I think this was an honest mistake Benjamin. Maria just let someone know when you're going out, especially close to nightfall. And would you please tell Robin that when he wakes up." She nodded, and smiled when Loveday came to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright then, why don't we go back to the castle for breakfast, shall we?" She said turning to her husband and father. They all nodded and went to leave the room.

Maria went up, completely forgetting about Robin, but couldn't as she fell back against his chest. She tried once more, only to get the same result.

Loveday was just about to walk out the door when she heard a grunt. She turned around and had to hold back her laugh, knowing it would be very loud, and went back over to the couch. "He won't let go?" She asked. When Maria nodded, she realized Robin must have finally found out that he was in love.

"Loveday, he won't let me up!" She exclaimed, trying again. "Ugh, Robin!" She said out of breath.

"Wake him up Maria." Loveday laughed, not being able to hold it back any longer. Maria fell back against his chest and heaved an exasperated sigh. She turned to her side as much as she could and whispered in his ear.

"Robin, wake up and let me go!" She hissed.

"Mmm, no," He groaned. She laughed at his childish ways, even in his sleep.

"Robin, yes! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear. She looked at him confusedly when she heard a chuckle. She saw his eyes open and knew what happened. She slapped him across the chest.

"Ow! Princess that hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Good, you know you are a very heavy sleeper? Now, how long have you been awake" She asked, a little afraid of him knowing she kissed his arm.

"Not long, probably when you whispered in my ear." He said. He did in fact know about the kiss she gave his arm, he just didn't want to embarrass her in front of Loveday so he kept quiet, for now.

"Alright you two lets head back to the castle and have breakfast, come one." Loveday said walking out the door. Before Maria got too far, Robin slipped his hand through hers and smiled when she looked up at him, he grinned back, noticing she didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

><p>They all walked in through the doors to the dining hall and the first three people they see was Luke, Raven, and Uncle Leo.<p>

"Ah Maria, Robin, thank goodness your ok." Leo said, but not paying much attention to them.

Luke came up to Robin and Maria. "You two ok? I didn't see you all last night and this morning, where'd you go?" He asked worried.

"Remember when I said I was redoing the passageway in the tree for Maria, I finished a few days ago and showed her last night to cheer her up." Robin said smiling at his friend. Luke smirked back, knowing fully well what the look in his eyes was. He turned to face Maria.

"So Maria, he showed you the passageway under the tree eh? Well I hope you like it, he spent all his time there." He told her and slung his arm over his friend's shoulder and laughed when Robin blushed. She smiled at the two boys. She liked Luke a lot actually; he was much more polite and friendly, and was the only one who tried to become friends after the curse was broken, than Robin's two other friends.

They went to sit down at the table for breakfast, all starving. Robin sat in the middle of Luke and Maria. Because he knew Luke and he haven't spent much time together lately and he felt bad. And he knew Maria was still slightly frightened by the castle, so he wanted to put her at ease. They didn't know that Raven sat at the table waiting for them.

"Maria, are you ok? You disappeared last night, I got worried." He said nicely, like last night never happened.

Her lips formed into a tight line, and her next words were forced out. "No, I'm fine, thank you Raven." She failed at smiling. Both Robin and Luke were watching the exchange and had to strain from laughing at the confused expression on Raven's face. She turned to Robin and smiled, almost letting a giggle escape. Raven saw a new look in Robin's eyes when he looked at her, when he saw it, he had to resist the urge to throw the table across the room. He was not happy at all.

"Maria my dear, where have you been all this morning?" Mrs. Heliotroph said, as she bursted through the doors.

"Mrs. Heliotroph, I slept in the cavern under the tree, the one we found the pearls in, last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went." She told her teacher. Her teacher looked at her flabbergasted.

"Y-you slept in a-a tree?" She stuttered. "Are you out of your right mind child? You are a lady Maria, and ladies do not sleep outside, especially not in a _tree_!" She said like she was seething. Raven smiled when the angry teacher said the word 'lady', he thinks he like this teacher. And he'll make her like him with his charm; Robin didn't know what he was up against. Unknowing to him, Luke saw Raven's devilish smile and did not like it at all. He could tell something drastic was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Heliotroph." Maria said quietly. Mrs. Heliotroph had never been this angry with her before. She definitely wasn't going to tell Mrs. Heliotroph that Robin was with her the whole night.

"We'll talk about this later," Mrs. Heliotroph huffed and sat down. Let's just say breakfast wasn't the most pleasant event that day.

* * *

><p>"Maria, would you like to go the stables and go riding today? I can bring a picnic and we could just be lost in the forest all day, how does that sound?" Robin asked her when they walked out of the dining hall. She thought about it for a second, and then smiled.<p>

"Can you bring me where we had our picnic last week? To the waterfall and meadow." She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course we can, come on; lets go to the stables and saddle up the horses." He said taking her hand again and leading her to the stables.

When they got to the stables, he helped her saddle up Bear. When they were ready, he helped her up again and they took off. Riding there was quicker than walking; probably because the trail wasn't as steep as it was in the forest.

They got to the meadow by mid-noon, and that's when it was the most beautiful, with the sun at its highest, everything seemed like it was glowing.

"This place is still so beautiful." Maria said breathlessly.

"Of course it is you were just here a week ago." Robin said as he tied the reins of both horses to a tree branch. He walked by the small cave behind the waterfall. "Are you coming princess?" He asked looking her way.

"Were going to eat in the cave?" She asked. She did want to go in their, but not to eat lunch.

"No, were going to eat under the cliff. Remember we ended up there after our short swim." He grinned. She blushed at the memory and walked next to him. "Now be careful, it's slippery." He said taking her hand and guiding her down the small hill.

They were shortly under the cliff; Maria sat down and helped spread the blanket on the cave floor. They started eating and by sunset they were ready to go back to the castle. When Robin heard her sigh he looked over at her worried.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and coming over to sit with her.

"Today went by so quickly, and I didn't want it to. I like spending time with you, when we leave the castle, I'm afraid that will stop or at least until your uncle and cousin leave. But I wouldn't be able stand it, not seeing you." She said sadly, almost like she was on the verge of tears.

He smiled when she said this. He was glad she wanted to see him everyday, that she would be bored without him. "Don't worry Maria, I promise that you will always be able to see me, whenever you like. And unless I say that I would be busy and can't spend a day with you, you get double the time the next day." He grinned when she giggled. "And I heard Loveday say that she wanted to spend a few more days at the castle, and your uncle didn't mind. So you don't have to be sad." He said taking her chin gently and turned her head to face him.

She smiled at him gratefully; glad he could always make her happy when she's upset. "Thank you Robin," She said and went to place a kiss on his cheek, but landed one on his lips when he turned his head.

The kiss only lasted a second, but for Robin it was eternal bliss. He thought their lips fit perfectly together, but as soon as it started, it ended and she pulled away, blushing fiercely.

She stood up and walked to the horses to untie Bear's reins. Even though he could have ruined their friendship by doing that, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

He walked over to the horses and helped her, making her still bright blush, grow.

* * *

><p>They walked into the front doors of the castle after they put the horses back in the stables and took their saddles off. They were greeted by the slightly smiling face of Mrs. Heliotroph.<p>

"Hello, Robin I think your father asked for you when you came in. Maria we still need to talk." She said, waving her hand for Maria to come with her. Mrs. Heliotroph took Maria up to her and her husband's potential room.

"Look, Mrs. Heliotroph I know you are still mad about last night, but I can explain." Maria started but her tutor waved her hands.

"Nonsense Maria, Robin's cousin, Raven, already explained everything to me. I understand completely,"

"Really, what exactly did Raven tell you?" She asked not liking where this was going.

"He just told me that one of Robin's friends upset you, that's when Robin took you out to the place where you found the pearls, correct? I think you didn't mean to stay out all night, just please don't do it again dear." Mrs. Heliotroph said folding her hands on her lap.

"One of Robin's- Mrs. Heliotroph it wasn't one of Robin's friends, it was Raven who upset me!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh don't be silly, Maria, that by far is the most polite and nicest boy I have ever met." Mrs. Heliotroph said, shaking her head.

"No he is not! Didn't you hear him last night, when he said Moonacre is unsophisticated?" Maria asked baffled.

"Maria my dear, don't you remember? My indigestion was acting up; I wasn't at dinner last night." She said. "And please do not raise your voice with me; it is very rude young lady." She said after a second.

"Well I will tell you the truth. He said he couldn't wait to return to London and leave this unsophisticated place. Last time I check that was very rude; you do not insult someone's home, especially when you are a guest!" Maria said, tightening her fists.

"I remember when we first came here you thought it was uncivilized and wanted to go back to London. We can not think people are rude because they have a different opinion from us. He is a very nice boy, and I think he would be a perfect suitor for you." Mrs. Heliotroph said pouring her evening tea. Maria froze where she stood and let her jaw slack.

"Mrs. Heliotroph you can _not_be serious, can you? Why would you ever think that Raven could be a suitor for me! I don't even want a suitor at the moment!" Maria shouted.

"Well I'm sorry my dear, but you can't go gallivanting off in the forest for the rest of your life with your friend. You need to grow up." She said looking straight into Maria's eyes.

At the mention of Robin, Maria almost burst into tears again. Marrying Raven and leaving Moonacre? Leaving Robin? She could never.

She thought back to their small kiss and wanted to cry out in anger and sadness. After that she was sure she had feeling for him. She didn't know how he felt for her, but it didn't matter, as long as they could stay together.

Maria ran out of the room before her tutor could ask her anymore question or see her start to cry. She wanted to go see Robin and cry in his arms but he would just go ballistic! He would be angry at Mrs. Heliotroph, Raven, and possibly her. She couldn't, and wouldn't, go to Robin. Not wanting to cause anymore confusion for her feelings.

She didn't know if she was in love with him, but she knew her feelings were strong. She was about to go into her room when she ran into someone and was expecting it to be Robin. She was a little surprised at who she saw when she looked up, enough to let out a small gasp.

**Oh a cliff-hanger! So who did Maria run into? And Robin and Maria kiss? Yay, finally! So they both realized they had feelings for each other. But now Raven's causing trouble and blinding Mrs. Heliotroph with politeness. Humph, bastard! Things don't look good for Robin and Maria, uh-oh. Hoped you like it, and has anyone read my other story? No one reviewed it still and I'm wondering if I should delete it. And if anyone reads my little side notes at the end. So if you don't agree review my other story, please? Oh and review this one too, please! Thank you. **


	8. I Will Protect You

**New chapter who-hoo! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but every time I sat down to write, I would have to do something or something was wrong, or something came up. You get the picture, so I've been updating all of my stories and hoping people wont be mad, anyway hope you like it!**

**Moon Prince**

**Chapter 8**

_*Flashback*_

_She was about to go into her room when she ran into someone and was expecting it to be Robin. She was a little surprised at who she saw when she looked up, enough to let out a small gasp._

"Loveday!" Maria exclaimed looking up.

"Maria, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Loveday asked worried.

"Oh Loveday, it's awful, just awful!" Maria cried harder and hugged the older woman.

"What is? Come with me sweetie." Loveday said leading the hysterical girl down the hall and to a room. She took Maria in her arms and sat on the bed. "Now, what's so awful that's making you cry so hard?" She asked again, stroking the young girls back.

"Your twit of a cousin that's what's wrong! Loveday, he lied to Mrs. Heliotroph so she would like him and now she's thinking of making him my future husband!" Maria exclaimed and began pacing.

Loveday's eyes widened at the word 'husband'. She knew he would be up to something the moment her father told her he was coming to stay. She saw all his devilish smiles and evil smirks, and every time they sent a chill up her back.

"Now Maria, I know how you feel dear, but it's ok, I know at least five people who will die before you marry that arrogant pig, I being one of them. Don't worry, I'll talk to Mrs. Heliotroph and settle this whole thing, ok?" Loveday smiled at her and stood up. Maria nodded not being capable of using her voice.

"Loveday you have to promise me one thing, do not tell Robin anything about this." Maria said when she received her voice.

"But Maria, what ever for?" Loveday asked confused.

"I don't want him to worry, or hurt Raven, even though he deserves it and I can't stand him." She said looking into Loveday's eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise Maria, I don't think it's right though. That's why you have to promise me that you will tell him soon." Loveday said crossing her arms.

"Ok, I will. Thank you Loveday." Maria smiled.

Loveday opened her arms and Maria ran into them for one more hug before she got ready for bed. During the hug Maria finally got a good look of the room, her guess, her room for the visit.

There was the basic furniture, a wardrobe, vanity, and bed. The room had three doors, one leading out into the hallway, the second leading into a small bathroom, and the third was double doors leading out onto the stone wall balcony. The drapes hanging on the windows were a light yellow color, outside were pots of flowers and a small table.

Maria then figured out this was Loveday's old room; it very much fit her personality. The bed was a four poster set with clean white sheets, and lavender curtains and matching comforter. What caught Maria's eyes were the dark vines that crawled up the poster columns. The room was beautiful and she felt as much at home as she would in Moonacre.

"Come, I'll help you get dressed for bed." Loveday said stepping out of the hug and walking over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a very pale pink nightgown. At the sight of it Maria grimaced.

"Pink? Loveday you know I hate pink, it goes terribly with my hair color." Maria said as she took the nightgown from Loveday's hands.

"Oh come now Maria, you can barely tell its pink, it just looks like it has a glow to it." She said. Maria huffed and went to change in the bathroom. As Loveday was about to turn down the bed, someone started to bang on the door loudly.

"Loveday! Loveday are you in there, where's Maria?" Robin's voice broke through. She walked to the door and opened it. As she did, he walked in right past her and started to pace around the room. "Where is she? One of the servants told me she saw Maria running down the hallway crying, what's wrong with her?" He asked her, slowly loosing his temper.

"Robin calm down, she's getting dressed for bed right now. Nothing's wrong anymore." Loveday said going over to the bed.

"What was wrong in the first place?" He snapped.

"Robin, I promised Maria I wouldn't say." She sighed. When he gave her a look she continued. "She doesn't want you to worry."

"I think it a little too late for that Loveday, I'm already worried!" He yelled. Loveday was about to retort when she saw Maria step out of the bathroom door in her old nightgown. Robin followed his sister's line of vision and smiled when his eyes landed on Maria. "Maria, are you ok? I didn't see you after dinner."

"I'm fine, really Robin, Mrs. Heliotroph needed to see me and I got a little upset when she told me something." Maria explained. She really hoped he wouldn't push further.

"Well what did she tell you?" No such luck. Maria stared blankly at Robin, trying to come up with an answer that wasn't a complete lie, but not enough where he could guess what actually happened.

"Robin, it's late, why don't you interrogate Maria in the morning? That way she won't be as emotional, and besides we should all be in bed." Loveday suggested. Maria sent her a grateful smile.

"Ok, but Maria I do want to know what happened in the morning, got it. If you need me I'll be in the next room." He said indicating to the next room on the right. "Goodnight."

Once the door closed, Maria waited a second before walking to the bed and getting in. She pulled the covers up as Loveday came and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Maria, I think you should tell him tomorrow when and if he asks." Maria looked at Loveday like she was crazy. "Maria if you don't tell him soon he's going to find out that you hid it from him, and then he's just going to get angry with you. You don't want that do you?" Loveday asked.

"No of course not, alright Loveday I'll tell him tomorrow when he asks." Maria answered lying down.

"That's a good girl, goodnight Maria." Loveday said kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Loveday." Maria said as she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon for Maria's liking, as she opened her eyes to the rising sun. She stretched herself out, feeling unusually stiff, and turned over to her side. When she did she saw a smiling Robin watching her from a chair next to the bed.<p>

"You're awake, finally." He said as crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked as she sat up. She got out of bed and saw a dress waiting for her, like usual.

"Not long, a few minutes maybe. Oh, a present from Loveday, she told me to bring it up after she told me to wake you up." He said as he came up behind her. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"Oh, ok I'll go get dressed." She said and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in a light teal dress, it almost looked like the first Moon Princess' dress.

"Nice dress, I like that color." He tried to get out without blushing or stuttering. He had to admit, Maria could look good in anything or any color.

"Thank you, Loveday packed it for me; I think it was one of her favorite dresses." She said examining the worn out dress. "Shall we go down to eat? I'm starting to get hungry." He nodded in response, not being able to trust his voice.

Robin and Maria walked down to the dining hall when he suddenly put a hand on her arm. "Maria, you never told me what was wrong last night. What happened, I was worried?" He asked looking in her eyes. He saw fear flash in her eyes for a second; he got worried but let it go when the look disappeared.

"Um, Mrs. Heliotrope told me, that uh, that I needed to start associating with Raven." At the small look of anger in his eyes, she flinched and started sweating.

"Him? That pompous and arrogant fool! Why him?" He silently yelled.

"She said I needed to start growing up, and to do that I have to start being around high-class men and women. She also wants me to start looking… for a… suitor." She told him, but the way she did made it sound more like a question than statement.

"Like hell, I'm going to let that happen. Don't worry Maria; you're _not_ going to marry him." He said bringing her into a hug. She smiled against his chest, grateful he was there.


End file.
